Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-5})^{-3}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-5})^{-3} = 6^{(-5)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-5})^{-3}} = 6^{15}} $